


Alternative universe - SAW

by Knowwhatsfun



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Short, Slash, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowwhatsfun/pseuds/Knowwhatsfun
Summary: My short AU-story for Saw. Bit of LawAdam, Lawrence/Adam.





	

Imagine AU for Saw saga where Jigsaw is a vampire and he just happens to invent a creative way to get food(drink) for himself to live. He still wants people to respect their lives as it is too late for him. As soon as the ‘test-subjects’ die he feeds on them. Being a vampire also means that he’s quiet and strong enough to catch his victims.

He gets followers - Amanda, Hoffman and Lawrence - who either want to become vampires or they have some other reason to give up their normal lives.  
I think Amanda has some dad issues so she would probably want to be a vampire. Jigsaw wouldn’t be turning anyone that easily so he makes Amanda do a test -and she fails it, duh.

Hoffman might want to bring his sister back but he soon realizes it’s not possible because she’s been dead for too long. It makes him even more mad and unhappy with knowing that it might’ve been possible if he was fast enough (-or so he tells himself.)

Lawrence.. well.. he left Adam to die and when he made a deal with Jigsaw, he made it clear that he would want to become a vampire too: He would made it so that Jigsaw didn’t have no other choice than to turn him, or not have him at all. So Jigsaw did what Lawrence asked and turned him into a vampire. Lawrence then went to kill Adam and he.. well, just read.

–

Adam; “Lawrence, y-you came back!”

Lawrence looked a little better than before - like his wound had healed miraculously - but his expression looked grim: He glanced at the safety camera and he remembered what Jigsaw had said to him; “He’s going to be your first meal. You must feed on him to get your strength back." Gordon gulped at the idea: It was true that he felt hunger like he had never felt before.. An unbearable hunger. Lawrence shook his head and walked towards Adam who looked like someone who’d seen an angel.

Adam; ”I..I thought you’d never come..“ Adam’s voice was choked. He sounded like he couldn’t believe it even though he saw Lawrence right in front of his eyes. Gordon didn’t seem to care, he had gone awfully quiet. Adam got scared but it was already too late; Lawrence had stabbed him two times in the stomach. Adam’s shock didn’t startle Gordon. He just opened a backdoor and dragged Adam out of it with expressionless face. Lawrence was pulling Adam from his shirt, accidentally ripping it and then taking a better grip under Adam’s arms.

Adam was feeling fuzzy and he was about to faint when Lawrence stopped his act. "I’m sorry! I had to do this! Otherwise it would've looked suspicious!” Lawrence pressed Adam closer to him, hoping that Adam would stay conscious. "You did it a little too well.“ Adam laughed quietly, trying not to move any necessary muscles. "I know, I know..” Lawrence cried and tried to stop the bleeding with Adam’s shirt. He had closed the door behind him and now they were on a dark hallway which had no cameras. Lawrence could see perfectly but he wasn’t so sure about Adam. The scent of his blood was so luscious that it felt almost intoxicating.

“Adam..” Gordon let Adam rest his head onto his lap. “Mmh?" Adam was about to faint again. Lawrence was pressing the part where he had stabbed Adam, who was still losing a lot of blood. It painted the concrete floor under them and Gordon felt rushed. "Would you want to live, if I-” he couldn’t finish his sentence. It might’ve been the cause of the loss of blood and mind becoming blurry, but Adam made himself very clear. 

“I’d do anything if that means living another day with you.”


End file.
